Protége le
by ELFNoona
Summary: Alors que les couples se font dans le groupe, celui qu'on attendait pas se sépare... Différents pairing Suju \Lemon chapitre 4/ -By Noona-
1. Chapter 1

Ca fait 1 semaine qu'on ne fait que se croiser. A la maison, au boulot, partout, on se croise, se regarde… On dort ensemble, mais sans plus… Et ça me manque… IL me manque… Je me demande si c'est pareil pour lui… Je vais lui demander ce soir. Non ! Je ne peux pas attendre !

HC: SiWon, euh…

SW: Quoi ? Ça ne va pas ?

HC: Si, mais… Je voulais te demander…

SW: Oui ?

HC: Tu… tu m'aimes ?

SW: Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

HC: Bah, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on a… rien fait… et… Et pourquoi tu te marre !

SW: Rien, tu ressemble… à une jeune épouse qui soupçonne son mari d'adultère !

HC: Et alors !

SW: HeeChul, rien ne peux changer le fait que je t'aime !

Le plus jeune s'approcha de son amant et captura ses lèvres. Ce dernier approfondis leur baiser, glissant ses mains sous le T-shirt de son petit-ami. Comprenant ses intentions, ledit petit-ami allongea Chul sur le lit. Ils perdirent leurs hauts respectifs.

Leur désir charnel ne cessait de s'accroître, lorsqu'un léger coup à la porte vint les interrompre :

LT: Hee… HeeChul, je peux te parler 2 minutes?

Après un regard vers son amant, qui approuva d'un signe de tête, HeeChul ramassa sa chemise, embrassa avidement SiWon et quitta la pièce :

HC: Need help, Leader ?

LT: Euh... Oui, en fait... Comment dire ? Voilà, 'Hyuk et moi, on voudrait… sauter le pas, mais… Enfin, voilà… comme tu as le plus d'expérience avec les hommes…

HC: Oh ! Ce n'est que ça ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Alors c'est très simple, tu…

Ils s'éloignèrent vers la chambre du leader. Une autre personne vint frapper à la même porte, n'attendant pas la réponse et entrant directement dans la chambre. SiWon leva la tête :

SW: Ah, Hangeng, tu m'as fais peur !

HG:Désolé… J'ai vu Heenim sortir, je me suis dis que j'allais passer te tenir compagnie.

SW: Tu as bien fait… Heureusement que tu es là… Si tu savais comme je me sens seul… Depuis qu'on a officialisé notre relation, les couples se forment dans la maison, et on ne peut plus être tranquille sans que quelqu'un vienne lui demander conseil…

HG: Tu sais, je connais un moyen de te remonter le moral mais… peut-être que tu ne vas pas apprécier…

SW: Dis toujours, ça ne me coûte rien d'essayer !

HG: Ferme les yeux.

D'abord intrigué, le plus jeune s'exécuta. Il sentit une soudaine pression sur ses lèvres, une bouffée de chaleur l'envahie. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il répondit positivement au baiser, ce qui surpris légèrement son compagnon.

Malheureusement pour eux, quelqu'un passa devant la porte et, voulant la fermer, aperçus ses 2 camarades. Il décida de garder cet incident pour lui, attendant une occasion plus propice pour en parler avec les personnes concernées.


	2. Chapter 2

Les jours passaient, et rien ne changeait dans la maison. Rien, mis à part les couples qui se formaient presque tous les soirs. En effet, depuis que le second duo de la maison s'était annoncé, les autres membres devenaient moins timides envers leurs sentiments. Ainsi, un samedi matin, arrivèrent ensemble, presque main dans la main, KyuHyun, plus jeune membre du groupe, et YeSung :

EH: Depuis quand vous …?

YS: Hier soir.

LT: Qui…?

YS: Moi.

HC: C'était… ?

YS: Génial !

KH: Presque génial…

YS: Oui, bon, tu le savais déjà, ça !

KH: Mais être réveiller en pleine nuit, c'est… perturbant…

SW: Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passer, en pleine nuit, pour que tu sois réveiller ?

KH: A ton avis ? Tu ne l'as pas entendu hurler comme un goret ?

SW: Tu sais à force, je ne l'entends plus…

KH: Moi non plus, à la base, mais dans la même pièce, ça surprend…

YS: Si je te dérange, on peut toujours faire chambre à part !

LT: Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui…

KH: Ça ne me dérange pas, juste qu'après ce qu'on avait fait, j'avais oublié ce détail…

DH: Stop ! Les disputes, c'est en privé ! J'aimerais finir mon p'tit déj' tranquille !

La fin de la conversation porta sur l'emploi du temps de la journée. Apparemment, seuls les SuJu M auraient à travailler. Une idée commença à germer dans la tête d'un des membres. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une phrase d'HeeChul :

HC: Donc nous, on peut sortir… Faire les boutiques !

EH: Chul, tu parle comme une nana !

SM: Mais il a pas tord, on peut toujours sortir, faire un tour, manger une glace…

RW: Pendant que nous on bosse !

LT: De toutes façons, moi, j'ai pas envie de sortir…

EH: Moi non plus…

YS: Tu crois que ça m'éclate de devoir le laisser seul avec Heenim ? Imagine ce qu'il va lui faire…

HC: Hey ! Je suis fidèle, moi !

HG: Bref, vous faites ce que vous voulez ! Nous on y va, on va être à la bourre !

YeSung s'approcha de Kyu, et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Lorsque HeeChul s'approcha de SiWon, celui-ci l'ignora presque :

HC: Choi SiWon ! Mon bisou !

SW: Désolé, j'ai pas le temps !

HC: Je veux mon bisou ! Sinon, ce soir, tu as pas ta…

SW: J'arrive !

Il fit demi-tour et captura les lèvres capricieuses, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois tout le groupe installé dans le van, ils prirent la direction de l'agence.

A peine la porte fut-elle refermée, qu'une autre porte claqua, celle du leader, qui avait disparu, ainsi qu'EunHyuk. Le reste du groupe se dit qu'il serait mauvais d'aller les déranger…

C'est ainsi que les derniers membres présents dans la pièce décidèrent de vaquer à leurs occupations personnelles…


	3. Chapter 3

Les M arrivèrent à l'agence rapidement, et retrouvèrent leurs compagnons ZhouMi et Henry. Après l'annonce du programme, ils filèrent en salle d'enregistrement. Le temps passa à une allure folle, et bientôt, se fut l'heure de la pause déjeuner. C'est ce moment que choisit DongHae pour parler à SiWon :

DH: Hey, euh… faut que j'te dise un truc…

SW: Quoi ?

DH: C'est… perso, donc…

Ils sortirent de la pièce, et se retrouvèrent donc dans le couloir :

DH: Voilà… L'autre jour, je vous ai vu, Hangeng et toi…

SW: C'est-à-dire ?

DH: Lui et toi, dans la chambre…

Lorsque SiWon compris, il plaqua sa main contre la bouche de DongHae :

SW: Tu… N'as rien dis à Chul, rassure-moi !

DH: Ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire. C'est ton devoir.

SW: …

DH: Tu aimes HeeChul ?

SW: Oui !

DH: Mais tu aimes aussi Hangeng, c'est ça ?

SW: Oui...

DH: Tu dois faire un choix, SiWon... Sinon, tu risque de les blesser tous les deux, et tu auras aussi des cicatrices... Crois-moi, c'est le mieux pour vous 3...

SW: Je te comprends, je ferais un choix mais promet-moi une chose. Si celui auquel je renonce est blessé par ma faute, sois là pour le consoler, s'il te plait.

DH: Bien sûr !

SW: Merci. Je te fais confiance.

Ils retournèrent dans le studio, où les autres les attendaient, et reprirent l'enregistrement. Celui-ci dura jusque tard dans la soirée, et ils décidèrent de renter discrètement. Mais ils n'avaient pas imaginé que certains membres avaient décidé de rester éveillés pour les accueillir :

HC: Enfin ! J'ai faillis m'endormir !

SW: Désolé, on voulait terminer aujourd'hui.

KH: Vous nous attendez depuis longtemps ?

YS: On a mangé vers 20h 30, donc depuis presque 3 h...

RW: Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est ma faute...

DH: Mais au moins, le single est bouclé ! Maintenant, au lit !

HeeChul saisit le bras de SiWon et ils disparurent ensemble. Les autres firent de même.

Le lendemain, au réveil, le leader tarda à les rejoindre, chose assez rare pour être souligné :

SD: Oula, le leader est en mode panda ! Ca a du être corsé cette nuit…

EH: Pourtant, on a… rien fait…

LT: HeeChul, je dois te parler.

HC: J'arrive !

Ils s'isolèrent dans la cuisine :

HC: Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

LT: Toi qui t'y connais…

HC: Ok, donc, ça concerne ta vie sexuelle…

LT: Non ! Enfin, si mais… Tu as déjà eut des… relations avec des hommes… expérimentés ?

HC: C'est-à-dire ?

LT: Et bien… avec Hyuk, on est… passé à l'étape supérieure, mais… j'avais l'impression que pour lui… ce n'était pas la première fois…

HC: Et donc tu as réfléchis toute la nuit, au point de ne pas dormir.

LT: Oui…

HC: Tu en as parlé avec lui ?

LT: Non…

HC: Tu sais, les membres pensent que SiWon et moi somme le premier couple de la maison, parce qu'on est les premiers à l'avoir officialisé, mais peut-être que d'autres sont cachés depuis longtemps. Regarde, lui et toi, vous vous tourniez autour depuis des mois ! C'est grâce à nous que tu as fais le premier pas !

LT: Oui… mais pourquoi voudrait-il me cacher que je ne suis pas le premier homme… ?

HC: Va lui demander !

HeeChul sortit de la cuisine. Il capta le regard inquiet de Hyuk et lui fit signe de rejoindre son bien-aimé. Monkey se précipita donc dans la pièce indiquée :

EH: Ca va mieux ?

LT: Oui… Enfin… Je peux te poser une question ?

EH: Bien sûr !

LT: Tu as déjà eut une autre relation, n'est-ce pas ?

EH: Pourquoi cette question, soudainement ?

LT: S'il te plait, dis-le-moi !

EH: … Pour être honnête…

LT: Hyung ! Y'a pu de lait, quelqu'un peut ramener une bouteille ? AÏE ! Heenim, tu m'as fait mal !

EH: Je vais… leur apporter le lait…

LT: Tu me fuis…

EH: Je te promets que je te dirais tout ! Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à tout t'avouer… Patiente un peu, s'il te plait…

LT: Je t'attendrai, mais ne sois pas trop long…

EH: Merci.

Il quitta la pièce, attrapant une bouteille de lait au passage. Lorsqu'il rejoint les autres, il posa négligemment la bouteille dans les mains du premier venu, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il saisit son téléphone et tapa rapidement un message. Un léger coup à sa porte lui apporta la confirmation que le destinataire l'avait reçu :

?: Tu voulais me parler ?

EH: Oui… Teukie m'a demandé si… Il était le premier… Je ne savais pas quoi répondre… Je voulais ton accord pour lui dire…

?: Ecoute, je ne veux pas que notre ancienne relation devienne un obstacle à ta vie amoureuse. Si tu pense qu'il est nécessaire de lui dire, dis-lui.

EH: Mais comment ! Je ne sais pas quels mots utiliser…

?: Suis ton cœur, tout simplement. Je suis sûr qu'il te comprendra.

EH: Dis…

?: Mmh ?

EH: Tu m'aimes encore ?

?: Oui. Mais plus de la même façon.

EH: Donc, si je te demandais… de m'embrasser, tu le ferais ?

Afin de répondre à son ami, il saisit son menton, le releva, et l'embrassa doucement. Puis ils se séparèrent :

?: Tu vois ? Je ne ressens plus rien pour toi, et toi non plus. Maintenant, va dire à "Maman" que tu l'aime !

EH: Merci, DongHae ! Merci beaucoup !

DH: Je te l'ai promis, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Il sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre ses camarades. Il fut arrêter par SiWon :

SW: T'en as pas marre de régler les problèmes de couple des autres ?

DH: Ma vie amoureuse est un massacre, je m'occupe comme je peux… Et toi, tu leur as parlé ?

SW: …

DH: J'en conclus que non… Ne tarde pas trop !

DongHae accéda enfin à la salle de bain. Il verrouilla la porte et se rafraîchit le visage d'eau glacée :

DH: Quel abruti… Bien sûr que je l'aime encore ! Faut vraiment que j'arrête de m'occuper des autres !… Non, j'ai promis à SiWon… Faudrait aussi que j'arrête de faire tant de promesses !


	4. Chapter 4

EH: LeeTeuk… ?

LT: Quoi ?

EH: Tu m'en veux toujours ?

LT: Oui !

EH: Si… je te dis tout, tu me pardonneras ?

LT: Peut-être…

EH: Bon, voilà… j'ai… ma dernière histoire… était avec un membre…

LT: QUOI ! Qui ? HeeChul ?

EH: Non…

LT: QUI !

EH: DongHae…

LT: Oh… Je vois…

EH: Je vais t'expliquer…

Flash-Back

_Tard dans la soirée, salle de danse des Super Junior…_

Pourquoi j'ai oublié ça là-bas ? Je suis vraiment un abruti ! Tiens, il y a encore quelqu'un :

EH: DongHae ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

DH: Je veux absolument assimiler les pas aujourd'hui !

EH: Mais tu sais qu'aujourd'hui se finit dans 5 minutes ?

DH: Déjà ! Je suis vraiment nul…

EH: Bon, j'ai 5 minutes pour t'apprendre les pas !

DH: Tu vas… vraiment m'aider ?

EH: Bien sûr ! Aller, en place !

Ils dansèrent pendant 5 minutes, puis Hyuk tomba sur les fesses :

EH: Stop ! J'vais t'apprendre un truc: apprendre une chorée en 5 minutes, c'est totalement impossible… Tu as une bouteille d'eau ?

DH: Vide, désolé…

EH: Pas grave.

DH: Tu étais venu pour quoi, au fait ?

EH: J'ai perdu mon bracelet pendant les répéts de ce matin…

DH: Ca ?

Il tendit le poignet. Le regard du plus vieux s'illumina :

EH: Oui ! Tu l'as retrouvée ? Merci beaucoup !

Il se leva d'un bon et enlaça son camarade. Ce dernier, profitant de leur proximité, demanda :

DH: Tu as toujours soif ?

EH: Oui, mais ta bouteille est…

Le plus jeune plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné. Il profita de l'effet de surprise pour glisser sa langue dans l'autre bouche, afin de donner plus intensité au baiser. Monkey, une fois la surprise passée, ferma les yeux et profita de ce contacte inconnu. Après plusieurs secondes, ils se détachèrent :

EH: Pourquoi tu…

DH: Pour te remercier. =)

Fin du Flash-Back

LT: Donc, c'est comme ça que tu as sus qu'il… Avait des sentiments pour toi ?

EH: Oui. Mais je te jure que c'est totalement terminé.

LT: Je te crois. Mais vous… L'avez fait… Au bout de combien de temps ?

EH: Environ une semaine, je ne sais plus…

Flash-Back 

_Une soirée tranquille chez les Super Junior…_

Tous les deux étaient allongés sur le lit, dans la chambre du plus vieux. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à somnoler sérieusement… Il ferma les yeux, ne pouvant lutter plus longtemps.

Il sentit une main se glisser timidement sous son T-shirt, caressant son torse parfaitement musclé. Il sourit, les yeux toujours clos, sentant les mains dévier dans son dos, ses reins, remonter sa colonne, revenir sur ses pectoraux… De douces lèvres vinrent se sceller aux siennes, et ils échangèrent un long baiser :

DH: Dis…

EH: Mmh ?

DH: Tu ne voudrais pas… Plus ?

EH: Qu'est-ce que tu entends par "plus" ?

DH: Et bien… Passer à… L'étape suivante…

EH: Tu… Te sens prêt ?

DH: Si je te propose ! Mais… Ca sera ma première fois…

EH: Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là…

EunHyuk se plaça au-dessus de son compagnon, lui retirant le surplus de tissus qui lui servait de T-shirt dans un mouvement brutal. Il admira chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait à lui, l'embrassant à un moment, la léchant à d'autres. Chaque contact faisait frémir le cadet sous lui, qui avait fermé les yeux pour sentir plus clairement le plaisir. Le T-shirt de l'aîné subit le même sort que le précédent, et ils agonisèrent tous les deux au sol. Le désir de leurs propriétaires augmentait au rythme des secondes. Bientôt, leurs pantalons, puis leurs sous-vêtements rejoignirent le reste du tissu au sol.

Tous les deux étaient à présent nus, leur envie de l'autre clairement visible. Hyuk continuait de couvrir de baisers le corps de son amant, celui-ci soupirant à chaque contact sur sa peau brûlante. Le plus vieux imprimait chaque recoin de peau encore inexploré, chaque courbe au fond de sa mémoire, voulant connaître son amant par cœur, le reconnaître les yeux fermés.

Il se glissa délicatement en lui et, malgré la grimace de son partenaire, entama quelques lents va-et-vient. Le visage de DongHae changea, devenant moins crispé. EunHyuk accéléra, grandement encouragé par les gémissements de son amant. Ceux-ci étaient de plus en plus rapprochés, de plus en plus fort, se changeant en cris de plus en plus aigus. Le plaisir montait rapidement dans leurs membres.

Ce fut DongHae qui se libéra le premier, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par son amant. Il se retira et rejoint son petit-ami sous les draps. Il se lova dans ses bras, et après un dernier baiser, ils s'endormirent serré l'un contre l'autre.

Fin du Flash-Back 

LT: Mais si vous étiez heureux ensemble, pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ?

EH: DongHae pensait que c'était mieux pour le groupe…

LT: Vous êtes restés ensemble longtemps ?

EH: 1 an, 2 mois et 5 jours…

Flash-Back

_Un soir, après le repas…_

Ils étaient une fois de plus dans la chambre du plus jeune, rêvassant, se contemplant, somnolant. Hae brisa le doux silence qui s'était installé :

DH: Hyung…

EH: Mmh ?

DH: Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

EH: Quoi ? Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

DH: Et bien… Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire une pause… quelques semaines…

EH: Tu veux faire une pause ou… Qu'on se sépare ?

DH: Honnêtement, je voudrais… Je… Ne suis plus sûr de mes sentiments… Je voudrais tout arrêter et remonter dans le temps…

EH: J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

DH: NON ! Enfin, pas directement… Je pense juste que mon amour s'atténue, et je ne veux pas…

Une larme quitta son œil, roula lourdement sur sa joue et finit sa course au creux les lèvres de Hyuk. Un simple baiser sur la joue :

EH: Je comprend ton choix…

Ils scellèrent une dernier fois leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser, puis le plus vieux quitta la pièce, jetant un dernier regard sur son ancien amant en fermant la porte.

Fin du Flash-Back

EH: Il a mis quelques mois à se remettre de notre rupture, à retrouver une attitude normale face à moi… Je l'ai vraiment blessé…

LT: Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir retenu ?

EH: Ca l'aurai encore plus fait souffrir… Le voir pleurer m'a rendu misérable à mes propres yeux. Je l'ai tellement fais souffrir, sans m'en apercevoir…

Le cadet eut un sourire mélancolique :

EH: Après ça, j'ai voulus qu'on garde la même proximité… Il m'a avoué avoir mis un terme à notre relation pour toi…

LT: Quoi ? Pour… Moi?

EH: Il avait remarqué que je te regardais différemment des autres membres… Que je pensais plus souvent à toi qu'à lui…

LT: Donc il…

EH: Il souffrait ! Il est si fragile…


	5. Chapter 5

Pendant ce temps, une fin tout aussi tragique se préparait… :

SW: DongHae, j'ai besoin de toi…

DH: Pour faire quoi ?

SW: Je vais… Quitter HeeChul… Ce soir… Maintenant…

DH: Maintenant ?

SW: Oui… il m'attend dans le salon, je voudrais que tu reste à proximité en cas de… problème…

DH: Bien sûr !

SW: Merci…

Ils sortirent, SiWon entra dans le salon et s'assit face à son amant. DongHae resta tapie dans l'ombre du couloir. HeeChul prit la parole :

HC: De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

SW: …

HC: C'est grave ? Tu es malade ?

SW: Nan, je vais bien ! Ecoute, HeeChul, voilà… Depuis… Quelques temps, je… J'ai réfléchis, et…

HC: Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu as de la fièvre ? Tu tousse ?

SW: Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais te…

HC: Tu es vraiment sûr ? Je peux appeler le médecin si tu veux !

SW: Je vais bien ! Ecoute-moi main…

HC: En ce moment, je trouve que tu manges peu… Oui, tu as maigris, ça se voit ! Tu dois être en manque de calcium. Je vais te chercher un verre de lait…

SW: Reste là ! Maintenant, tu m'écoute !

HC: O… Ok…

SW: Désolé… Voilà, HeeChul, je… Toi et moi, c'est…

HC: Tu veux qu'on se sépare, c'est ça ?

SW: Euh… oui…

Le plus vieux baissa la tête, respira profondément, puis murmura :

HC: Sors… Quitte cette pièce maintenant avant que je n'explose ton visage contre le mur le plus proche…

SW: Désolé…

HC: SORS !

Le plus jeune obéit. En passant dans le couloir, il lança un regard désespéré à DongHae, toujours caché, qui hocha la tête. Il glissa doucement dans le salon :

HC: Tu ne tiens pas à ton nez ? Tu risques ta vie en revenant ici.

DH: J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

L'aîné releva la tête :

HC: DongHae? Désolé, je t'ai pris pour Si… Pour quelqu'un d'autre…

DH: Quelqu'un à qui tu veux casser le nez…

Il baissa à nouveau la tête :

HC: Tu nous a entendu, je suppose…

DH: Oui… Mais je ne voulais pas vous épier !

HC: Je… Te crois…

DH: HeeChul, tu… Tu pleurs?

HC: Quoi ? N'importe quoi ! Tu me prend pour qui ? Tu crois que MOI, Kim HeeChul, je pleurs pour une simple histoire…

Une goutte salée tomba sur ses poings fermés. DongHae saisit le bras de son ami et plaqua son visage sur son torse. HeeChul pleura silencieusement pendant de longues minutes, puis leva doucement son visage vers celui de son ami :

HC: Tu ne parlera à personne de ce qui viens de se passer , hein ?

DH: Non.

HC: Même pas à SiWon ?

DH: Non, fais-moi confiance. Je me suis déjà retrouvé dans ta situation, je te comprend totalement.

HC: Vraiment ?

DH: Oui. Comme toi, j'ai été blessé par la personne la plus chère pour moi. Comme toi, j'ai pleuré. Je n'avais personne pour me soutenir, j'ai faillis mourir… Mais cette période noire de ma vie est terminée ! J'ai décidé d'être heureux malgré les aléas de la vie, et de toujours sourire, même face au danger.

HC: DongHae…

DH: Cesse de pleurer, Hyung, ton visage va être dans un sale état.

Il lui essuya ses larmes du pouce. HeeChul fixa longuement son ami :

HC: Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu es fragile… J'aimerai réparer cette erreur…

DH: Si tu veux me faire plaisir, oublies-le rapidement, et sois heureux.

HC: Tu vas… m'aider à l'oublier ?

DH: Si tu veux, bien que je ne sois pas très doué pour aider les gens…

Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

DH: Quoi ?

HC: Embrasse-moi.

DH: Non.

HC: Pourquoi?

DH: Te lancer dans une nouvelle relation si vite est une très mauvaise idée, crois-moi. Guéris un peu, et fais le point sur tes sentiments. Mais avant, au lit !

Il se leva, tendit sa main à son ami, puis ils allèrent se coucher. HeeChul s'endormit, serré contre le torse chaleureux de son cadet.


	6. Chapter 6

Le réveil fut douloureux pour HeeChul. Sa nuit avait été agité et secouée par de nombreux sanglots étouffés au creux de l'épaule de DongHae. Ce dernier avait peu dormi, de peur que son aîné ne fuit pendant la nuit. Il hésitait à lui révéler la vraie raison de sa rupture avec SiWon, mais se dit qu'après tout, c'était à SiWon lui-même de lui expliquer. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la pression que la main d 'HeeChul exerça soudainement sur son avant-bras. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il aperçut SiWon entrer dans la cuisine, la main dans celle du Chinois.A cette vision, le Grand HeeChul sortit de sa léthargie. Il avait compris. Il se leva d'un bond :

HC: Tu as vite fais le deuil de notre relation, on dirait.

SW: Chulie, je...

HC: Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! Choi SiWon, tu as piétiné mes sentiments comme un vulgaire moucheron s'écrase sur une vitre ! A partir de maintenant, tu vas voir ce que ça fait de rejeter Kim HeeChul !

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Fishy, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, puis il repris :

HC: Regarde bien ! Regarde comment je vais survivre sans toi ! Je serai même plus heureux que toi, qu'avec toi ! J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui tient à moi plus que toi !

Il saisit le menton de Hae et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de quitter la cuisine sous les yeux ébahis de l'assemblée. Ces mêmes yeux se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers DongHae, toujours paralysé par ce contact, sa cuillère de céréales en l'air :

LT: Vous êtes ensemble ?

DH: Euh... En fait...

Le pauvre Fishy ne vit que le regard que lui lançait SiWon avant de sortir de la pièce. Il entra dans sa chambre. HeeChul l'attendait, allongé sur son lit :

DH: Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

HC: T'as pas aimé ? Pourtant, je suis certain que tu en mourais d'envie. En même temps, ce sont les lèvres de Kim HeeChul qui t'ont embrassées. Et tout le monde veut embrasser Kim HeeCh...

DH: CA SUFFIT ! Maintenant, tu arrête ton petit jeu, tu tombe le masque, ok ? Ça marche avec les autres, mais moi, je sature ! Tu te sers de moi, HeeChul ! J'ai dis que j'allais t'aider, mais faut pas se foutre de ma gueule non plus !

HC: Désolé, DongHae...

Le plus vieux avait baissé la tête et ses excuses semblaient sincères.

DH: Tu me promet que tu ne recommencera plus ?

HC: Oui...

DH: Bien. Aller, viens là.

Le plus jeune pris son ami dans ses bras :

DH: Je sais à quel point c'est dur pour toi, mais il ne faut pas céder si facilement. Tu dois être fort, et surtout, tu dois l'oublier. Tu vis avec lui, mais pas que. Je serai touj...

HC: Ça va, DongHae ?

Les larmes lui montent au souvenir de cette promesse.

DH: Ça... Ça va... Dis, on est le combien ?

HC: Euh... Le 26 mai.

Elles coulent le long de ses joues. Le 26 mai. Demain, ils auraient du fêter leurs 3 ans. Mais il avait sûrement oublié, il est avec LeeTeuk maintenant. Il essuya ses quelques larmes et repris en souriant :

DH: Tu vas l'oublier, hein ? Tu es fort.

HC: Oui...

DH: Je te laisse, je dois sortir un moment.

HC: Ok, à tout à l'heure.

Il quitta l'appartement.

Pendant ce temps, les autres membres s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient, la plupart agonisant ça et là dans l'appartement. Kyu venait de lancer une partie de son jeu préféré contre son leader, lorsque YeSung entra dans le salon :

YS: Kyu, je vais à la douche.

KH: Ok.

YS: Tu viens ?

KH: Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ? ALLER MAIS BOUGE, TOI !

YS: Oui, mais j'ai besoin de toi.

KH: Pour prendre un... MAIS ALLER, LA ! Une douche ?

YS: Oui, ça me gratte toujours dans le dos quand je prend ma douche.

KH: Tu te fous de... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! DANS TA FACE LEETEUK !

LT: Calme-toi, KyuHyun, et va aider YeSung, le temps que je m'entraîne pour ma revanche.

KH: D'accord, mais tu vas quand même perdre.

LT: Mais oui, mais oui...

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la salle de bains :

KH: C'est quoi ces conneries encore ?

YS: Bah en fait, il faudrait que tu prenne une douche avec moi, juste au cas où...

KH: Ye...

YS: Oui ?

KH: Avoue, tu veux vraiment prendre une douche avec moi.

YS: Et ?

KH: Tu sais, on est ensemble maintenant, plus besoin de se cacher pour ce genre de chose...

Le plus jeune enlaça la taille de son amant et l'embrassa doucement :

KH: On la prend, cette douche ?


End file.
